


Cover für The Prince and I von bluetoast

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fanart, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, King Jensen Ackles, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Prince Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Jared hat ein schreckliches Jahr. Er wurde gefeuert, vertrieben und sein Freund hat ihn betrogen. Jared hat nicht viel zu bieten, keine Familie außer Freunden und geht mit seinen Freunden für einen einmonatigen Urlaub in das Mittelmeerland Biryal. Dort lernt er Jensen Ross kennen, den Jared noch nie getroffen hat. Was eigentlich nur eine Sommerromanze sein sollte, ist der Beginn von etwas, mit dem keiner der beiden Männer gerechnet hat. Für den Anfang hält Jensen ein sehr großes Geheimnis vor Jared. Nämlich, dass er der Kronprinz ist.





	Cover für The Prince and I von bluetoast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/gifts).

> Inspired by _ The Prince and I _ by _ bluetoast _  

>
>> **Summary:**  
Jared's having an awful year. He's been fired, evicted and he caught his boyfriend cheating on him. With not much to stand on, no family save for friends, Jared goes with his friends to the Mediterranean country of Biryal for a month-long vacation. While there, he meets Jensen Ross, who is unlike anyone Jared has ever met. What should have just been a summer romance is the start of something neither of the two men expected. For starters, Jensen is keeping one very large secret from Jared. Namely that he's the crown prince.  

> 
> Ein Cover für eine kurzweilige romantische Komödie.  
Jared trifft im Urlaub den charmanten Jensen und sie erkunden gemeinsam sein Heimatland Biryal. Leider verschweigt Jensen seine königliche Herkunft und die Missverständnisse nehmen ihren Lauf. Jared fliegt enttäuscht nach Hause, aber Jensen gibt nicht auf.  
Nicht mehr auf AO3, aber auf [LiveJournal](https://bluetoastfics.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20jared/jensen) (4 Teile) zu finden.  
Dankeschön, bluetoast.
> 
> A cover for an entertaining romantic comedy.  
Jared meets the charming Jensen on holiday and they explore together his home country Biryal. Unfortunately Jensen does not mention his royal origin and the misunderstandings take their course. Jared flies home disappointed, but Jensen does not give up.  
No longer on AO3, but on [LiveJournal](https://bluetoastfics.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20jared/jensen) (4 parts).  
Thank you, bluetoast.

* * *

**Cover**


End file.
